yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Elemental HERO Wildedge
ワイルドジャギーマン | romaji_name = Erementaru Hīrō Wairudojagīman | trans_name = Elemental HERO Wild Jaggyman | alt_name = Elemental Hero Wildedge | image = ElementalHEROWildedge-LCGX-EN-C-1E.png | attribute = EARTH | type = Warrior | type2 = Fusion | type3 = Effect | atk = 2600 | def = 2300 | level = 8 | passcode = 10526791 | effect_types = Summoning condition, Continuous | fm = Elemental HERO Wildheart | fm2 = Elemental HERO Bladedge | materials = "Elemental HERO Wildheart" + "Elemental HERO Bladedge" | vilore = "Elemental HERO Wildheart" + "Elemental HERO Bladedge" Phải được Triệu hồi Dung hợp và không thể được Triệu hồi Đặc biệt theo cách khác. Lá này có thể tấn công tất cả quái thú đối thủ điều khiển (một đòn tấn công lên mỗi quái thú trong mỗi Giai đoạn Chiến đấu). | lore = "Elemental HERO Wildheart" + "Elemental HERO Bladedge" Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card can attack every monster your opponent controls (one attack on each monster per Battle Phase). | fr_lore = "Tranchant, Héros Élémentaire" + "Cœur Farouche, Héros Élémentaire" Doit être Fusion Invoqué et ne peut pas être Invoquée Spécialement par d'autres moyens. Cette carte peut attaquer chaque monstre contrôlé par votre adversaire (une attaque sur chaque monstre par phase de combat). | de_lore = "Elementar-HELD Wildheart" + "Elementar-HELD Bladedge" Dieses Monster kann nicht als Spezialbeschwörung beschworen werden, außer durch eine Fusionsbeschwörung. Diese Karte kann jedes Monster auf der Spielfeldseite deines Gegners einmal angreifen. | it_lore = "Wildheart EROE Elementale" + "Bladedge EROE Elementale" Deve essere Evocato tramite Fusione e non può essere Evocato Specialmente in altri modi. Questa carta può attaccare tutti i mostri controllati dal tuo avversario (un attacco su ogni mostro per Battle Phase). | pt_lore = "Elemental HERO Wildheart" + "Elemental HERO Bladedge" Esta carta não pode ser Special Summoned, exceto por Fusion Summon. Esta carta pode atacar todos os monstros que o seu oponente controla uma vez cada. | es_lore = "HÉROE Elemental Wildheart" + "HÉROE Elemental Bladedge" Este monstruo no puede ser Invocado mediante una Invocación Especial excepto mediante una Invocación de Fusión. Esta carta puede atacar una vez a cada uno de los monstruos en el Campo de tu adversario. | ja_lore = 「Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ ワイルドマン」＋「Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ エッジマン」 このモンスターは融合召喚でしか特殊召喚できない。相手フィールド上のすべてのモンスターに１回ずつ攻撃をする事ができる。 | ko_lore = "엘리멘틀 히어로 와일드맨" + "엘리멘틀 히어로 에지맨" 이 몬스터는 융합 소환으로밖에 특수 소환할 수 없다. 상대 필드 위의 모든 몬스터에 1회씩 공격을 할 수 있다. | en_sets = | na_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | ae_sets = | kr_sets = | gx02_sets = Hero Emerges! (Super Rare) | wc6_sets = Elemental Energy (Ultra Rare) Special Monsters B (Rare) All Fusion Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) | archseries = * Elemental HERO * HERO | summoning = * 2 Fusion Materials * Requires only specific Effect Monsters as Fusion Materials * Nomi | attack = Can make multiple attacks on monsters | database_id = 6488 }}